Understanding Him
by XOXOserenityXOXO
Summary: We all know that Son Goku is not perfect, but in either DBZ or GT did he ever get a chance to defend himself and justify his actions? And most importantly, can he justify himself to his wife?


**Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ, GT or BD or any of they're characters.**

**Summary – **We all know that Son Goku is not perfect, but in either DBZ or GT, did he ever get a chance to defend himself and justify his actions? And most importantly, can he justify himself to his wife?

**Understanding Him**

It was a beautiful mid spring day and all the flowers, roses and trees on Mount Paozu were all in bloom. The little animals were quietly and peacefully grazing about enjoying the company of the other little animals on the mountain until…..

"AGAIN GOKU! I DON'T BELIVE IT!" , In the small little capsule house on Mount Paozu, Chichi screeched out from across the kitchen at Goku with his blue ki shirt and orange ki pants with a white belt around his waist. She had just finished making him lunch since he decided to visit from Training with uub. Goku had left with the small village child about five years ago. He would come and visit chichi occasionally and now he had just told Chichi that he had to leave AGAIN much to his wife's disappointment. Chichi was now furious with him again as she screeched and squawked disturbing all the peace in the Son house and the Mountain that they were all residing on.

"Honestly Goku! Why can't you just stay put and relax and enjoy your family like every other human being?". Goku stood across the kitchen from Chichi, confused at why his wife was mad at him again. He was hoping that she would understand why he had to do this, but then again_ has she ever really understood him?_

"Why do you always have to run off and make me do all the work around here?". As Chichi continued to scream her lungs out at him, he began to wonder if she'll ever really accept him and appreciate what he can do instead of complaining about what he is lacking…

"Why can't you help out for once?". From day one, Chichi knew very well that he was not like normal boys. What normal boy had a tail? So can she really expect him to become a normal man?

"Why don't you spend time with me anymore like a normal husband should?". The Sayain continued to think to himself as Chichi continued screaming until he decided to just tell her to just to face the facts. He was not a normal man and he never could be.

"WELL GOKU I'm WAITING!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Goku Screamed to the top of "his" lungs. He was finally tired of Chichi's constant yelling and complaining and he was ready to tell her.

"Son Goku! what in the wor"

"NO STOP!", Goku interrupted her as he continued. "Now it's my turn to speak! I have been listening to you talk for years and I've never said anything back to you and I've never complained about anything but now It's time for me to tell you how I feel".

Chichi was shocked! Shocked was an understatement. She was beyond shock because Goku, The Son Goku has never ever spoken back to her much less raised his voiced at her. She could see how stressed and heated he looked by his rising chest and angry brow. She could also see the hurt in his eyes. _Is he going to cry!_ She thought.

When he had gotten Chichi's attention he continued. "Now you listen to me Chichi, Yes I am not a normal human being thus not making me a normal husband! I tried but I'm sorry, I'm just not good enough for you Chichi"

"I know I don't show it as much as I should but I really love you", Goku said walking up to her as took her small hands in his large ones but alas she yanked them away. She was still angry at Goku for not only leaving but for now yelling and talking back at her. No one has ever done that to her before.

But despite her coldness he continued on anyway. Yeah she was pissed but he's had to listen to her constant complaining for years, so she can deal with being a little pissed for a few minutes and besides he was also pissed as well.

He grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eye as he continued. "As I was saying Chichi, I am a Sayian and that means that I have a natural desire to fight and train and get as strong as possible for any challenge that comes my way. I also have a desire to protect my family; that means you gohan and goten".

Chichi tinted her head and raised an eye brow as she listened to Goku.

"It's kind of like a natural instinct for me and you can't deprive me of my natural instinct Chichi. It's just not right. But there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about you, Gohan or Goten. When I was in the other world, I thought about you guys a lot and sometimes I even wanted to come back but I just couldn't because trouble always seems to follow me when I'm here". By now Goku had this sad look in his eyes and he was now crying. Chichi was so shocked, Goku rarely cried. The last time she saw him cry was when he had that terrible, heart rippling virus. There were just not enough words to describe how nasty that virus was. Dende it was one of the worst things to ever happen in their marriage aside from Goku's deaths.

Now Chichi began to tear up too. "Oh Goku I'm so-"

"Shh, please for once just let me finish", he hushed her with his index finger. Chichi nodded her head and let Goku continue.

"And I know I'm not the brightest canyon in the box so to speak", he chuckled and shock his head. "That's what Bulma would say but I can't help it Chichi!" He continued also frustrated with himself as well.

"I was dropped on my head when I was kid and lost all my memories about my sayian heritage. But it's funny though because I still have the urge to fight and train all the time but If I hadn't fallen on my head then this earth would not exist. I might have destroyed everything Chichi, even you…..", he said looking into her large yet beautiful midnight eyes.

"And I wouldn't have met you", Goku said as he stroke her wet checks.

She was begging to understand him more and this was really sad because they never really had the opportunity to sit down and talk and really understand one another. It was like they were strangers or something. It was so sad though…..

"Chichi I know that I wasn't the best parent to Gohan and Goten but I really do love them with all my heart and I would give me life to keep them and "you" safe" He pulled her small body against his large chest.

She sobbed into his chest when she heard the part about him giving up his life for them.

"Please don't say that!", she sobbed as she gripped his blue ki shirt into her small hands. She hated it when he died.

"But it's true Chichi I love you guys too much to ever let anything happened to you". He held her in his large arms as he rested his head on hers. He thought for a minute.

"Do you understand me now Chichi?". Goku was looking down into her eyes again and he had a serious yet genuine look in his eyes.

For a long minute she processed everything that Goku just told her into her mind. True she didn't like some of the things he did but it was still a part of who he was. She came down to one final decision; she wanted Goku to be _happy_ and _free_ like he always was. That means that she couldn't deny him of his sayian heritage; it would kill him. If she really loved him then she would have to accept him for who he was; Son Goku, Happy go lucky, careless and forgetful, World's mightiest yet kindest hero and a friend to all but most importantly, a husband and a father forever…..

Chichi placed her hand on his cheek and said "I love you and I'm". She struggled to find the right words to say as she fought with her stubborn side.

She sighed heavily and said "I'll try"

"try?" Goku questioned as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I will" she finally said sternly. If this marriage was ever going to work then they both would have to try.

"Really?" he exclaimed with that goofy grin of his. Goku lifted Chichi up and spun her around the room and set her back down on her feet.

"Goku!" said laughing now. She was surprised with her husband's sudden change in mood. This must have really meant a lot to him.

"Chichi I love you!" he said passionately as he stroked her hair.

"I love you goku but can you just do me one thing?"

"what it is?", Goku asked with a confused look on his face.

"Stay the night with me Goku, and then you can leave in the morning if you still wish too"

"Sure no problem!", he said as he pulled her into a warm hug. He soon captured her lips into his catching Chichi off guard. She gasped slightly. She definitely was not expecting "that". Nonetheless she returned the kiss and ran her small hands through Goku's wild hair.

After a while they finally broke free out of breath as they gazed into the other's eyes. "Why don't we head up to bed Goku, I'm tired", she said as her rested her head on his chest.

"Okay", he then thought for a moment. "Would you like me to carry you?", he offered.

"I'd really like that", she smiled at his offer.

He carried her up the stairs and together they both slept happy and content in each other's arms with their marriage and with the other.

**THE END**


End file.
